1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a ranging apparatus and a ranging algorithm thereof. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a pulse radar ranging apparatus and a ranging algorithm thereof.
2. Related Art
Along with increase of labor cost and progress of automation technology, Taiwan industries start to use automation systems for manufacturing and assembling, so as to improve human throughput and product quality. In view of a present situation, in a production process of an intelligent automation system, a fast operation speed is mainly considered. Commonly used apparatuses in the automation system include a linear guide way, a robot arm or a carrier, etc. These apparatuses may have a real-time control and response function if the movement balance evaluation is performed by measuring vibration signals. Therefore, it is an important issued in development of the intelligent automation system to accurately measure a vibration amount of the robot arm (or the carrier), so as achieve a function of precise control of the automation system.
A commonly used apparatus for measuring the vibration signal includes an accelerometer and a laser interferometer, etc., and regarding a design of the future linear guide way, the robot arm or the carrier, a feature of light loading is mainly considered. However, the accelerometer belongs to an embedded sensing device, which has more limitations in application of future intelligent automated factories. Regarding the laser interferometer, since the laser interferometer performs range measurement to obtain a vibration amount of an object according to an optical principle, such measurement method is liable to be influenced by a hot and humid environment and light sources of the factory, and affects a range measurement result.